19 lipca 1991 Menele
19 lipca 1991 Menele - '''opowiadanie dotyczące mieszkańców ulicy Muchomorowej 35 napisane przez Ś.P. Wiesławę Dobrowolską. Widać w nim pogardę jaką darzyła Gienia i Aleksandra, a także w mniejszym stopniu Rudkowskiego i Jarka. '''Wystąpili: * Wiesława Dobrowolska * Napoleon Dobrowolski * Aleksander Stwardniewicz * Gieniu Zagórski * Hieronim Rudkowski * Jarek Jaki Wspomnieni: * Lońka Rudkowska CIEKAWOSTKI: * Przed śmiercią Napoleona u państwa Dobrowolskich pachniało kadzidłem i różami, bo Wiesława zawsze przynosiła z kościoła trochę. * Napoleon po nadużyciu alkoholu przysypiał, co wskazywać mogło już na wcześniejsze problemy zdrowotne. 19 lipca 1991 Menele Napoleon kończył golić brodę w łazience. Gdy wyszedł pachnący cieczą po goleniu, szanowna Pani Wiesława zapytała go: - Napoleonie, mój mężu, chyba nie idziesz znów z tymi gnojami pić? - Oj Wiesiu, kochanie, to nie są gnoje. To są porządni obywatele. Przede wszystkim my kulturalnie pijemy alkohol, nie ma żadnych ekscesów, a policji nigdy nie było potrzeba wzywać. - Ja już nie wiem co na nich poradzić. - zasmuciła się starsza pani. - Boję się, że mnie pobiją. Wczoraj przecież sami omal się nie pobili, bo ich synowie się prawie pobili na placu zabaw. Hołota. - Na szczęście mieli kogoś kto uspokoił sytuację, Wiesiu. To byłem ja i pomógł mi młody Hieronim Rudkowski. Nic się nie stało. - uspokajał Napoleon. Nagle zza drzwi mieszkania państwa Dobrowolskich było słychać... - Już ja ci dam kutafonie! - jeden głos mówił. - Kutafonie!? Ty stary kartoflu! - drugi głos odpowiedział. - Ty gnido ruska! - jeden głos kontynuował. - Ty patologu! - Ty kretynie! - Ty idioto! - A idź w chuj, debilu! - A żebyś wiedział, że pójdę... lepiej tam niż oddychać powietrzem twoim, a tfu! I się uspokoiło. Napoleon wyszedł na klatkę i zastał tam Aleksandra Stwardniewicza, który dozorował klatkę pierwszą kamienicy. - O, dzień dobry, Panie Napoleonie. Czy coś się stało? - zapytał dozorca. - A nic, nic. Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem. - odpowiedział Napoleon ukrywając fakt, że słyszał wyraźnie kłótnię. - Napoleonie, chodź do domu. - nalegała Wiesia. - Za chwilkę, Wiesiu. - odpowiedział mąż. Napoleon zamknął drzwi mieszkania, z którego pachniało kadzidłem i różami oraz zagadał Aleksandra: - Panie Olku, czy to znowu chodzi o kłótnię z panem Gieniem? Wczorajsza interwencja nie była za przyjemna. - Panie, ten chu... nikczemnik nie widzi nic innego poza swoim synalkiem, który psoci się innym na podwórku. - odpowiedział Stwardniewicz. - Szczerze mówiąc każdy każdemu się psoci tutaj i się bawią nieźle. To ważne, żeby dzieci się rozwijały w dobrym kierunku. - rzekł Napoleon. - Ja bym nie powiedział, że ten gówniarz Zagórski rozwija się w dobrą stronę. On kiedyś sprowadzi karetkę na osiedle, bo komuś coś się stanie! - prorokował Stwardniewicz. - Napoleonie! - wołała Wiesia z mieszkania. - Przepraszam, panie Olku, ale muszę już iść. - rzekł Napoleon i wrócił do mieszkania. Pani Wiesia nie zostawiła oczywiście suchej nitki na sąsiadach. - Ja rozumiem jeszcze pana Jarosława Jakiego, bo on umie coś naprawić. Ja rozumiem jeszcze tego młodego Hieronima Rudkowskiego, bo on pracuje w geodezji, ale Zagórski i Stwardniewicz to prymitywy i menele. Nie wytrzymam z nimi w tej klatce. Ja zejdę na zawał, a oni będą się śmiać jeszcze. - powiedziała, po czym się zmartwiła. - Spokojnie. To przecież są ludzie. - odrzekł pan Dobrowolski. - To są elementy, które zagrażają bezpieczeństwu, no i menele. Widzę jak ten cały spółdzielniany robotnik pije w pracy, a dozorca nie lepszy. Też pije. I to na umór piją. Kiedyś oni zrobią tu burdę! - dalej kontynuowała zmartwiona Wiesława. Napoleon tylko wzruszył ramionami. Aleksander zaprosił wszystkich poza Gieniem do siebie na popijawę. Wiesia w tym czasie robiła porządki w domu. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Wiesława spojrzała przez judasza i zauważyła tam Zagórskiego Eugeniusza. - A, to pan. Co się dzieje? - zapytała zachowując kulturę Wiesława. - Szukam pani męża. Miałem mu oddać milion złotych. - oznajmił Gieniu. - Napoleona nie ma tutaj... - zaczęła Wiesława. - To pani Wiesiu, kiedy będzie, bo to poważna sprawa. - kontynuował Gieniu. W tym momencie rozległy się śmiechy dochodzące z mieszkania Stwardniewicza. - O, to ja dziękuję, pani Wiesiu. Już wiem gdzie jest pan Napoleon. - rzekł Gieniu i poszedł. - Ale panie Gieniu, może pan mi dać te pieniądze...! - krzyczała, ale pan Zagórski już się oddalił. Teraz pukanie rozległo się do drzwi Aleksandra, który najpierw zapytał: - Czego kurwa!? Mało ci kurwa!? - zaczął, aż zauważył milion złotych w banknocie... - Myślisz, że mnie przeku... to znaczy wbijaj do środka! - kontynuował. Gieniu wszedł i zastał Napoleona przysypiającego. - Panie Napoleonie, dotrzymuję terminu i... - miał mówić Gieniu do końca, ale... - Ha ha ha! - roześmiał się Aleksander. - Co jest? - zapytał Gieniu. - Nic, przypomniała mi się baba u lekarza z padaczką. - rzekł Olek, a Gieniu próbował obudzić Napoleona. Udało się po minucie. - A, rozumiem. Dziękuję. - rzekł Napoleon, który odzyskał milion, a Aleksander śmiał się dalej z rzekomej nieterminowości Gienia. Wszyscy zaczęli pić. No może poza Napoleonem, który kulturalnie spożywał alkohol i nie nadużywał go. - Kurde! Lońka i ja jesteśmy szczęśliwi! - rzekł Rudkowski. - Jak bardzo? - zapytał Jarek. - A, potąd, kurde! - pokazał Rudkowski wysoko. Głośne śmiechy i lejący się litrami alkohol spowodowały reakcję Wiesławy. - Halo, policja! Uprzejmie donoszę, że w mieszkaniu nade mną. Tak, u pana Aleksandra Stwardniewicza następuje zakłócenie ciszy nocnej. Nie mogę spać. Proszę Panów, zróbcie coś. - prosiła Wiesława. Dalej były głośne śmiechy i alkoholizacja. - Idę do domu, Panowie, bo jeszcze żona na mnie naskoczy. - powiedział Napoleon, po czym wyszedł i zastał mijających go policjantów. Policja jebła dosłownie w drzwi Aleksandra. - Co się dzieje!? - zapytał Olek. - Co się dzieje!? - zapytał Gieniu przedrzeźniając. - Dostaliśmy wezwanie, że tutaj są hałasy. Nalegamy, aby panowie uciszyli się i nie zakłócali ciszy nocnej. - rzekł pierwszy policjant. Aleksander już miał wyzywać, ale Jarek go zatrzymał w ostatniej dosłownie chwili i obiecał, że będą ciszej. Napoleon wrócił do domu żony i zapytał ją: - Kochanie, czy wzywałaś policję? Wiesia chwilę pomyślała i powiedziała: - Ależ skąd? Przecież nic się nie dzieje tutaj. Wiesława idąc spać odmówiła własnymi słowami krótką modlitwę: "I żeby tych cholernych meneli szlag jasny trafił!" Kategoria:Dzieła Kategoria:Muchomorowa 35 Kategoria:Osiedle Grzybów